I hope you Dance
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Jason and Piper were the perfect match, heaven declared. Maybe that's why they didn't last... Jason just needs some closure, and his big sister is the one that can give it to him. #sibling bonding. THIS IS NOT INCEST. REPEAT, NOT INCEST.


**HI! Do you all hate me? Should you guys? I don't write much fluff, I personally find that really hard. So here ya go! To all the masochists and sadists! **

**I know this isn't a popular ship, I guess their relationship was always a little toxic, built on sand. BUT I know there is more to them that meet the eye, and I feel like people brush them aside for Percabeth and Solangelo, I think people need to realized WHY Piper did what she did, WHY their relationship broke up, and I feel like Jason never really truly expressed how he felt towards the breakup, hurt sad, sure. But what else? **

* * *

After their unexpected breakup, Jason has realized how much he has relied on Piper. And even though he is still heartbroken by Pipers quick departure of his life, he has been successful on not expressing grief. Remaining a great role model, as a son of Jupiter should.

When Piper broke up with him, his first instinct was to run after her. To beg her to reconsider, to try and stop her before he left. He remembered the professor talking about business, hospitality and tourism to be exact. He droned on and on, about how it is easier to keep an employee, than hire a new one. He wondered if a relationship were the same, if convincing her before she broke up with him would have been more effective then after. But even though, the Jupiter in him begged to be unleashed, begged to stop her until she gave in to him. He knew with one glance at her multicolored eyes, that she just wanted it to be over. She wanted to go home, to lick her wounds.

Even though in no way did he agree with Piper he respected her decision, after all it took 2 to make a relationship work. He understood her reasoning and respected her decision, he just wished it didn't break him so.

He was doing fine, moving one, he means. But it was days like these, when the thunderstorms were loud and annoying that he remembered the gods. And he couldn't help but loathe them, Piper has felt manipulated by them, like her relationship was completely set up by them. She felt like what they had was just a lie that was fed to them by the meddling gods. During the time, he didn't understand. He thought, so what? The gods set us up, that doesn't make me love you any less. Clearly Piper didn't think the same.

If it weren't for the raven headed girl who burst into his room, demanding his attention he would have probably have spent the rest of the day reminiscing the days when he had his Pipes.

* * *

"Sit next to me little brother." I instruct, he doesn't, instead he plops down on his bed, placing his head on my lap.

I snap my fingers and let the healing/closure begin.

I see him blink as his gaze narrows on the scene before us.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder." I say as he observes the scene, there is a blonde baby boy with bright blue eyes, the baby is studying a stapler, then seemingly on impulse it bit into it, therefore stapling his lip. Thalia who has just entered the room yelled "NO!" and races towards Jason. Jason is currently wailing, baby Jason that is.

She picks him up and takes him to the bathroom saying "That's why you don't eat staplers, dummy."

Jason who has caught on, scowls at his smirking sister.

Jason opens his mouth to either chastise her, or question the present action, but she shuts him up by snapping her fingers once more.

"You get your fill to eat, but you always keep that hunger." This scene shows a really concentrated Jason following a recipe for underwater brownies, his brow was pulled together, and in the background, Percy is eating the batter, while Frank seemed to be scolding him.

Jason grins at the memory, remembering how his first 2 batches came out burnt but where eaten anyway. He remembered Annabeth helping with the third one, which were completely perfect except for the fact they were blue enough to stain teeth.

Thalia snaps her fingers, once more focusing on the next scene.

This scene was Jason, Leo and Piper in battle, each of them a valuable asset, in this scene Piper was glaring at a monster with hate, while yelling. All of this was being done as she dodged and raced to another area.

Leo was taunting a monster a smug smirk on his face, his hands holding some weird looking balls that were soon launched at the looming monsters. Meanwhile Jason, still being Roman was fighting with his sword not a single word exchanged with his rival.

"May you never take one single breath for granted."

Jason was still studying the scene when her next words struck.

"God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed." No scenes were needed for these words he had that one pretty much memorized.

She snapped her finger one more time, showing two scenes. The first one was of him and Percy, Percy had a humongous tidal wave backing him up while Jason was crackling with electricity. Jason watched with a frown as Percy unleashed the water on him, remembering that incident when he ate fish in front of Percy at the Poseidon table. Never again.

The next scene was of him standing, facing the ocean. He looked so small and insignificant next to the gigantic seas. This scene gave them a fantastic view of his backside, and his face. His face was troubled yet calm. Like he was burdened with all the trouble in the world, but he had that moment to himself. That was indeed how he felt.

He turned to his sister waiting for her explanation.

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean." Jason didn't comment, his sister knew him better than anyone else, because she too feels the same way. Despite Percy go with the flow attitude, his reputation made him big in a way that made him seem almost untouchable. Something that he was still getting used to. But he understood this wasn't what his sister meant, his sister was wishing that he was still humble, that he still felt human, despite having a difficult life.

Jason didn't respond but he did nod once to let her know he understood.

"Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens."

This scene was indeed peculiar, it didn't feature him like all the others, this one showed Nico, Nico watching his mother close the door, heading to her afterlife, then Nico watching his sister leave, then Nico exploding at a sad Percy, but not hurting him. Nico at the time loved him too much to ever hurt him, Nico left.

The scene morphed so an older Nico was shown, he watched as the Olympians shut the door in his face. All besides Hestia, and perhaps his father. But then the colors brighten and a bright smile shows up, Will's smile, the next one was Jason, and lastly the rest of the Seven. Some scenes flashed bye, Reyna tucking the son of Hades in. Coach Hedge healing him, concern on his face. Chiron protecting him. And lastly a bright smile from the son of Hades himself, the contrast lit up his whole face. Scaring the shadows that lingered around him away. In this last scene Nico was falling into Wills arms.

Jason smiled at last bit, tears tugging at his eyes, begging to released. He let them fall, his sister wouldn't judge him. She never did, ever.

"Promise me that you will give faith a fighting chance." At this he turns to look at Thalia, but she gently tilts his head back towards the scene.

This scene was similar to the last one, but it featured Percy.

Percy putting faith in Annabeth to come up with a plan.

Percy sending a tribute to Dionysus.

Percy taking a lake dryads advice, using his powers to clean out Geryon's stables.

Percy placing faith in Nico to know what he was talking about when it came to the River Styx.

Percy putting faith in his friends to heal Annabeth.

The last scene was a mix of both of Percy and Annabeth's faith, Percy placing faith in Annabeth to know what to do. Annabeth placing faith in Luke to kill the monster in him, the titan named Kronos.

"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance."

This scene focused on different trios and groups, the first one showed Annabeth, Luke and Thalia, all of them were grinning. Luke had his arm draped across Thalia shoulders, while Thalia hugged Annabeth to her chest.

Thalia didn't look at this scenario, choosing to focus on her fingers.

The next one featured 12-year-old Percy, Annabeth and a ginger satyr. Grover, I think, but they were indeed celebrating. Grover was playing his flute while Percy and Annabeth politely clapped.

The next scene was just Percy and Annabeth awkwardly dancing, Jason took secret amusement to the fact that Annabeth was a couple of inches taller.

The last one, was Frank offering Jason the jar of Esther's peaches to Jason, so he can try them with the brownies.

All examples, of choosing celebrating life over silence and hostility. Over the years the demi-gods were given plenty of reasons to mourn, be depressed, or to be hostile. But they weren't, even Nico has risen from that level and they were choosing to live and celebrate life, while here he was in his room sulking because his girlfriend dumped him. For god's sake, his best friend is dead!

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance." Thalia murmurs tears filling her eyes, as she snaps.

In this mist induced dream, there were monsters and gods he had to face. Prophesies and fear were in every face that he scanned.

Woah, Thalia was very morbid.

As if sensing his thoughts, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Never settle for the path of least resistance."

This one was more humorous,

The first one was Nico as a 12-year-old waving his skinny arms and yelling, his ears red with frustration, as he followed his father. Hades meanwhile seemed to be set on ignoring him whilst plugging his ears.

The next one was the scene were Annabeth judo-flipped Percy, he remembered joking one night with the guys, about how Percy don't do easy. Just thinking about it, made him grin a bit, until he remembered his dead friend, who of course started the teasing.

The last one was the girls, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel all had their arms crossed and were glaring at Reyna holding up a dress. Reyna was shaking her head, Piper was attempting charm speak, in vain. Annabeth seemed to be deciding whether to attack or not, and Hazel was practically drowning in jewelry. At the end of the video Annabeth attacks, with Piper quick on her heels.

"Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking." She snaps her fingers, and this one seemed to completely feature Leo and Percy the most spontaneous of the group.

Leo, rocking his Team Leo merchandise yelling "Scrawny is the new smoking hot!"

The next one showed Percy, talking to the dolphin men and golden boy. It ended with Percy yelling "Oh no! Frank is turning into an insane dolphin!"

Leo, nurturing and caring for Festus like it was his son.

Percy, rocking a baby girl in his arms. His little sister Estelle.

The scene fades as Thalia speaks her next words, she hesitates for a millisecond knowing that this one was going to hurt the most.

"Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making." The breath seems to be knocked out of Jason body; he stiffens slightly but she snaps her fingers anyway.

She started with her own grief

Luke's arms surrounding her, then Luke dying a hero.

Percy at the age of 13, joining a quest he wasn't supposed to partake in, just to help save Annabeth.

Annabeth panicking looking for Percy, hair a mess, eyes tinged yellow with the lack of sleep.

Annabeth and Percy reuniting, the love in-between them undeniable.

Leo and Calypso fighting.

Calypso kissing Leo goodbye.

Leo swearing on the River Styx to come back

Leo looking depressed, Calypso looking genuinely heartbroken

There reuniting and Calypso insulting him in-between kisses. This leaving Jason completely stunned; Leo was alive. But he decided to store this information for later. This was probably just part of her closure process.

Then they showed Frank, glaring at Leo who was standing next to Hazel, his arms tugged around her in a comforting motion.

Ending the scene with Hazel rightfully back in Franks arms.

Finally, a scene showed him and Piper.

Piper tending his wounds, Piper looking hurt and lonely. Me looking lost and confused. Piper hugging me after my recovery. Me taking her out to see the stars.

He remembered that night, how her eyes seemed to glow brighter than all those stars combined. Her skin reflecting the moonlight, making her look like she was glowing.

"Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter."

This sentence didn't need a scenario, but Thalia never did anything half-way, the picture of Piper flashed, some where her eyes were green, sometimes blue, sometimes brown. Most of the times she looked hurt, lost or angry.

She had trust issues, a gift from the gods. But Thalia was right, he had to get out of his pit of self-pity.

He was about to tell Thalia he was done, but clearly Thalia wasn't done with him.

"When you come close to selling out, please consider."

This was different then all the others, it was just a flash of every face in camp, From as well-known as Percy all the way down to the quiet guy Clovis from the Hypnos cabin.

All of them with a determined expression set in their faces, you can tell about the way their nostrils flared regularly, their eyebrows tucked into a concentrated line. Their lips pressed together or scrunched to the side. All of them looked deadly in a different way.

Percy's look had thinned lips and relaxed brows, his eyes burning with a fire.

Annabeth's eyes look steely, and her lips were smirking like she had a plan that no one else knew about.

The Stoll brothers, had the flat eyebrows, and serious set of jaw.

Frank's jaw was jutted to the side, his eyes flashing with the wisdom of an owl, the kindness of a dolphin, and the diligence of the falcon.

Hazels chees were slightly sucked in, and her eyes appeared to be a brighter shade of gold leaning more towards a platinum shade.

Pipers eyes were all of her colors, and her lips were placed in a grimace as if she pitied the world after she was done with it.

And finally, she spoke her last line, knowing that pushing him more might do more harm than good "Give the heaven more than just a passing glance."

At this Jason sat up, and gave her a look of utter betrayal.

"They are selfish big babies with a humongous ego."

She shoots him a look "Besides Artemis." he ponders then adds "Hestia, too."

She sighed "The gods may be awful, but they are not stupid."

He cocks an eyebrow

She concedes "Most of the time, they are not stupid."

"Why?"

"They are the cause of a lot of death and pain as well as creation and happiness."

"They are just spoiled divine beings, anyway they may be callous in our standards. But they see things in an eternal perspective, the death of a mortal won't hurt them. As much as the death of their kids might." Thalia hints

"I don't get where you're getting at."

"If they grow to love you, there is a better chance of you living."

"Thalia, I don't know..."

"Promise me you'll try."

He sighs but smiles. Then to seek her approval he adds "I've been setting up the minor gods and goddess's cabins.

She grins and ruffles his hair, standing up. "Well I better get going. Jordan will throw a fit if I don't leave pronto."

Jason sits up fear in his eyes "Jordan's here? In the school?"

Thalia's eyes widen and she shivers imagining the blood fest Jordan would cause if a guy so much as glanced at her.

"No, thank god, she is across arguing with some old lady about the afterlife."

"I feel bad for the old lady." Jason says frowning slightly.

"Don't, she has a cane."

And with one last hug Thalia was out the door.

* * *

"No, ma'am your wrong! The afterlife is all set up in Hades realm, and depending on our life actions you will be sorted in your paradise or hell."

"NO! I'm going up there! When I die young lady!" She claims pointing a bony finger up.

Jordan opens her mouth to argue when Thalia intercedes

"Forgive her, she is not well. She took some medication earlier and is till delirious."

The lady simply shrugs and walks away, but not before shooting her another look of absolute venom.

* * *

Back in his room, Jason thinks about Leo, is he alive? His heart aches with the possibility. Nico said that Leo died, that as certain but is there a possibility that he escaped death. That he indeed reunited with his love.

So, Jason kneels and starts to pray to Hades for guidance.

When he finishes, he prays to Hestia, to bless Leo and give him a nice of home

The he prays to Hermes, the god of travelers,

And finally, he prays to Hephaestus to apologize for his son's death and offer reconcilements.

* * *

**"Cheat the game? Whatever, you are only cheating yourself." -My coach**


End file.
